No sabía
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Minami es el nuevo prospecto de Japón y Yuri Plisetsky no está seguro de que es lo que más odia de él.


Fanfic Basado en Yuri on Ice. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **No sabía**

No sabía que odiaba de él: si el maldito colmillo torcido de su boca, si su mirada penetrante llena de odio cuando lo veía practicar en la pista, o la cara de estúpido que ponía cada vez que Yuuri pasaba por el frente. Cualquier de las tres cosas parecían iguales de irritantes, más cuando sabía que toda la adoración imbécil que tenía por Yuuri no pasaría más.

Quizás en cierto modo se sentía reflejado, aunque él juraba que tenía mucha más dignidad.

Minami, el nuevo prospecto de Japón.

En las primeras prácticas de la mañana había notado su intensa mirada y cuando intentó intimidarlo con su por cara de malos amigos, él otro en vez de asustarse (bueno, sí lo hizo un poco), solo sacudió la cabeza y le hizo otra mueca. Se quedaron los dos jugando a quien hacía desistir al otro antes que Yakov lo llamara para volver al entrenamiento. Como si fueran dos gatos riñéndose el territorio.

Quizás eso le molestaba, eran como dos gatos riñéndose por algo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por la atención de Yuuri? Ya Yuri Plisetsky tenía más que asumido que Yuuri no lo iba a ver como más. Mucho menos ahora que trás el retiro definitivo de Viktor los planes de boda estaban avanzado.

Si, boda. Maldita sea el día que le envió las fotos de Yuuri en el banquete a Victor.

Resopló. Se detuvo a ver la presentación del estúpido que antes de salir le hacía señales y gestos a Yuuri esperando que se dignara a mirarlo. Rodó los ojos cuando Yuuri respondió con su Gambai.

Y le sorprendió.

Minami era un digno seguidor de Yuuri. Su estilo desestabilizado, pero tan intenso, tan apasionante, tan suyo, vibró dentro de él como corriente eléctrica. No pudo apartar su mirada de cada movimiento, de la euforia que exudaba cada una de sus piruetas de la sonrisa con la que se presentaba en el público. Era como ver a un Yuuri sin su problema de inseguridad, un chico seguro, enérgico, encantado del hielo. Capaz de lograr mucho si seguía en el camino.

Capaz de alcanzarlo.

Abrió sus ojos más mientras sentía una emoción renacer, distinta. Minami danzaba en el hielo y él sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de derretirse en las gradas. Cuando acabó su presentación, todo el público lo victoreaba. No hubo ni uno que no se levantó para aplaudir contagiados por la energía que el japonés supo imprimir.

Y no sabía que odiaba más de él: si su estúpido colmillo que lo mordía, si su rivalidad disfrazada de admiración o sus constantes parecido a Yuuri Katsuki. Pero aún ahora, tras cinco años de aquella vez, tras la partida de Yuuri de la pista, sentía aún la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, la sangre quemándole las venas, la euforia, el instinto, las ganas de callarlo, la necesidad de vencerlo… una y otra vez.

Minami acabó, tras hacerse uno con el ritmo de sus embestidas. Su cabello castaño, como era naturalmente, se deshizo en girones sobre la almohada mientras Yuri le observaba desde arriba. Su mano cerca del rostro redondo del japonés estuvo tentada a acariciarle, aunque aún existían trabas en él para expresarse libremente.

Fue Minami quien lo hizo, entre gemidos. Mordió su muñeca mientras le miraba de reojo, con esos ojos claros y brillantes, llenos de placer. Lo hizo enrojecer, como si siguiera siendo el adolescente de 15 años. Como si pudiera desnudarlo con la mirada.

―Idiota…

Minami sonrió, mostrando su colmillo torcido. Su mirada alegre, desenfrenada, daba a demostrar que estaba dispuesto a conquistarlo todo, en el hielo, fuera de él, como si no existiera imposibles.

La actual leyenda del patinaje, el actual campeón del mundo había caído en su mortal encanto. Contagiado por su pasión en el hielo, por su euforia, por la forma en la que simplemente vivía.

Empezaba a entender a Victor.

Fue el chico quien enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Yuri, quien lo empujó obligándole a abrazarle con su cuerpo desnudo. Le susurró, con voz ronca.

―Mañana voy a vencerte.

Sí, no sabía que odiaba más de él. Si el colmillo que jalaba su oreja, la amenazadora advertencia que lo llenaba de excitación, o la seguridad, que tal como Victor Nikiforov, ya había sido vencido.


End file.
